


Something New

by ConsortScribes (LordessScribes)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessScribes/pseuds/ConsortScribes
Summary: It's Gladio's birthday and this time Ignis wants to give Gladio a special surprise of his own, especially after everything he's done for him.(Takes place after As it Should Be: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610982 )





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gladio's birthday was an entire month ago, but both of us started working on it on Gladio's birthday and just now finished it a month late. It would've been to shame to not post it after all the work we already did, so better late than never <3 Enjoy!

The sun had long since gone down and stars glinted between the overcast night by the time Gladio trudged through his apartment door, exhausted to his core and eager to collapse the moment he reached a soft enough spot. He managed to perk up enough, however upon catching the distinct smell of fresh wild antok stir fry. An invented recipe by none other than Ignis, who had his back turned to Gladio as he walked in, setting up the little bar that separated his kitchen and living room. He’d already plated the food and arranged it like an art piece, even adorning the space between the two seats with a rose in a vase.

At a loss, Gladio could only grin as Ignis finally noticed he’d come home and quickly wiped his hands off on a towel before stepping forward to greet him with a kiss on the cheek.  
“Welcome home, Gladio,” he said, taking Gladio’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Though thrown a bit by the sudden display of affection, Gladio didn’t complain and returned it with a hug. “Thanks Iggy, glad to be home.” He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket onto the couch without caring if it landed. 

“How was your day?” Ignis waited patiently for him to unpack his bag and appropriately hang up the armor and weaponry. 

“Not gonna lie, it was pretty rough. I trained with Noctis and Prompto all morning, then they insisted on some field practice so we went out wrestling real game.” He combed his fingers through his hair and turned his attention back to Ignis, noticing he was wearing the ‘kiss the cook’ apron he had gotten for Ignis months ago that he had, until today, flat out refused to wear. “You’re finally wearing your apron? What’s the special occasion?” 

“You’ll find out soon,” Ignis responded cryptically. “However, I did just finish making dinner if you’d like to join me before it gets cold.”

“You just showed up in my apartment to make me dinner tonight?”

“Well both of us,” Ignis said as he led him to the kitchen, still holding his hand. “Your favorite, is a special night, after all.”

Gladio followed after him while wracking his brain for the reason as to what Ignis could have meant by ‘special night. He felt as if he was forgetting something important, but the smell of Ignis’s cooking gained his attention, leaving his mouth watering. “Smells good, as always.” 

Ignis surprised him once again by pulling a stool out from the bar and motioning for him to sit. “After you.”

Gladio complied and took his seat while Ignis removed the apron and lit a candle before joining him, staring at him incredulously as if searching for an answer. “Alright, now you’re acting strange. What’s going on? Did one of us get a promotion or something?”

Ignis met his gaze and adjusted his glasses upon his face, fighting off an incredulous smile. “Do you really not remember what today is?” 

Gladio took a moment to think until he surrendered and shook his head. “I’m drawing a blank Iggy. What’s special about today?”

Ignis huffed out a mix between a sigh and a chuckle and met Gladio’s eyes with a smile on his face. “Well, I wanted my fiancée to come home to a nice dinner after working so hard, even on his birthday.” He watched as Gladio’s expression shifted into one of heavy realization, then to one of pure joy. 

“Oh my gods that’s today isn’t it. Well shit. Yeah guess that’s an occasion to celebrate.” Gladio grinned ear to ear before tugging him into a kiss that they were both smiling too hard into to keep up for long. “Have I ever told you how damn lucky am and how much I love you?”

“Nearly every day,” Ignis hummed, one hand playing with the hair above his eyebrow. “Go ahead and eat up, I have another surprise waiting for you after dinner.”

Gladio gladly dug his fork into a chunk of meat on his plate. “You’re really trying to spoil me here, aren’t you?”

“Well you spoiled me for my own birthday, and you do offer a lot of your attention to me most days anyway. It’s only fair that I return the favor every once in a while.”

Gladio nodded and pecked his hand, barely taking a break from the stir fry. Gods Ignis could cook. “That’s fair, I still appreciate it though.” 

“Think nothing of it love,” Ignis said, delighted that he had so effectively turned the day around for Gladio. Being so busy for a week enough to forget one’s birthday hadn’t exactly been in his plans. 

Though he still ate quickly (It was Gladiolus Amicitia after all, and fuck, the food was good), Gladio savored the food and found time between it to talk about his day, encouraged by a newly, but not unwelcome, attentive Ignis. He figured he could get used to being spoiled like this. 

After they had finished and the dishes were cleared from the bar, Ignis instructed Gladio to close his eyes and allow him to lead him to his next surprise, for once not stopping to wash the plates immediately after eating. Gladio complied and let Ignis lead him by the hand while making sure to be careful with his steps. He kept his eyes closed until they had finally come to a complete stop. “You can open your eyes now, Gladio.”

Gladio did and quickly took note of his surroundings. Ignis had taken him to their room, the lights dimmed, and standing specifically between Ignis and the bed. Ignis guided him onto the bed by pushing him down gently. “I wanted to try something a bit different tonight, if that’s alright with you.”

Gladio slid back a little further back enough to sit comfortably and met his eyes with a questioning look. “What would that be?

Ignis removed his gloves, placing them on the little nightstand. He then climbed onto the bed and hovered over Gladio, slowly easing him onto his back while caressing his cheek, expression fond. “Allow me to take the lead tonight.”

Gladio’s eyebrows rose, face already pinking. “Since when did you want to top?” 

“Well I thought it might be nice to change things up a bit every now and again.” Ignis’s finger trailed down his neck then down to his chest. “And I want to take care of you this time, just as you always take care of me.” 

Gladio took a steadying breath and flashed him a smirk to try and hide how affected he was already. “How can you make such lame sappy comments sound hot?” 

Ignis returned a smirk of his own as he hovered over him, moving to slip his shirt up and over his head. “I suppose I know how to put my charm to good use with you.”

“Well I can’t deny that at all.” Gladio let out a soft breath as Ignis’s fingers traced over his chest and slid down his stomach, then tugged at the hem of his pants. It was only getting much more difficult to hide the anticipation Ignis had made him just from the gentle brush of his fingertips.

Ignis caught on as he watched his face for any reactions and he smirked. “Are you already this eager for me Gladio? I’ve barely touched you at all and you’re already rather… interested.”

Gladio squirmed but made no move to push him off. “I may have… thought about this in the past.” 

“Oh?” Ignis hummed as his hands worked to unzip his pants. “Is there a reason you’ve never mentioned it?” 

Gladio’s eagerness was growing to entirely new levels he wouldn’t have dreamed of imagining before, and he wished Ignis would just rip his damn pants off already. “Thought you just… preferred it otherwise.” he took another steadying breath but cut it off when Ignis reached past the open fly of his jeans to feel him up. 

“You’ve never mentioned it to me or asked about it.” The curve of his palm slid over his steadily hardening cock, infuriatingly light. Gladio had to force himself not to arch into the touch. 

“Never… saw an opportunity…” Ignis brought his hand back so he could undo the first few buttons of his own shirt and crawl further on the bed, fully straddling Gladio and gods he almost drooled at the view. 

Ignis leaned down for a short kiss. “I take it you haven’t received in past relationships often?” 

“Strange though it may sound to you, they all tended to guess me a top and I simply act accordingly.” Gladio smiled, tone sarcastic. 

Ignis let out a soft chuckle and slipped his own shirt off. “Well, that’s going to change in a moment.” He caressed Gladio’s cheek and slipped his finger under Gladio’s chin, lifting it so they would maintain eye contact. “I hold the reins this time.”

“No arguments here.” Gladio could barely contain his excitement from Ignis’s actions any longer as Ignis slid his fingers lightly across his bare chest and traveled back down between his legs to drag across his hardening cock once more.

Ignis pulled Gladio in for a kiss while continuing the motion, capturing Gladio’s quickening breath between his lips with glee as he felt his body starting to react to him. Ignis pulled back and within the next instant, he had slid off Gladio’s pants and reached into the bed stand drawer to obtain a bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it while Gladio watched him with increasing anticipation.

Ignis leaned down to place gentle kisses along his neck. “Tell me if you wish to stop.” Ignis whispered directly into his ear as he slipped a finger inside of Gladio slowly to give him time to adjust. Gladio inhaled through his teeth from the intrusion and held onto Ignis by his shoulder, but otherwise didn’t tense up or appear uncomfortable. Ignis waited patiently for Gladio to relax before continuing, gently pressing in to relax him. 

Gladio moved his hips on Ignis’s fingers and gave him an encouraging smile, eager for more. He soon welcomed a second finger as Ignis worked to spread him out. Ignis was calculating and thinking too hard, he could see it in his face, and Gladio was about to tell him to stop looking at this like some kind of equation, before he hooked his fingers and Gladio suddenly didn’t care. 

Looking smug at his gasp, Ignis repeated the motion, drawing out of Gladio a noise he hadn’t even heard himself make before. 

“Hahn-gn! Ig-!” 

Ignis pulled his fingers out and retrieved the bottle of lube once more, this time covering his cock, sighing under his own touch for a moment before crawling back between Gladio’s legs. He hovered over him, licking his lips as he reached up to caress his cheek. “Are you ready Gladio?”

“More than ready,” Gladio responded, gazing up at Ignis and getting lost in his eyes.

Ignis nods and slowly slides his cock into Gladio, both of them clinging to each other as the initial pain and pleasure set in. Ignis waited until Gladio had began moving his hips to start thrusting inside of him, directly aiming for his prostate as he laced their fingers together. Gladio was practically at Ignis’s mercy as soon as he started moving faster and deeper. The pleasure swelling up within both of them with each thrust caused their moans to rise in volume as their grip on each other tightened.

Gladio tangled his fingers into Ignis’s hair and arched his back as the heat built up within him with great intensity. Gods, Ignis already had him undone and it was so glorious. He wanted, no, needed more of him. Ignis gave his prostate one good and hard thrust and Gladio had become putty in his arms. “Ignis, I’m close!” he gasped out between Ignis’s thrusting.

“Likewise,” Ignis groaned as he squeezed Gladio’s hand. Within moments, the room was filled with the sound of them moaning each other’s names as they reached their simultaneous climaxes, both entering a heavily pleasant state of mind afterwards.

Ignis gently collapsed on top of Gladio afterwards, both spent and in a struggle to catch their breaths as they came down from their high. He slid off of him when his mind cleared up enough to start thinking again and he rested himself next to Gladio. “Well, how did you like that? Is it something you’d consider doing again?”

Gladio let out a soft chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Ignis and pulled him into an embrace. “With you, anytime. I guess trying something new every once in a while can be refreshing.” He pecked his lips and laced their fingers together. “Thank you Iggy.. For everything.”

Ignis placed a kiss on his forehead, still overcome with joy that he was able to make Gladio’s birthday memorable. “I’m delighted to hear that.” Ignis gently combed his fingers through Gladio’s hair and let himself sink into the warmth of his arms. “I love you so much Gladio.”

“I love you too Iggy.” Gladio let out a soft yawn and leaned into his touch while pulling the covers over them. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted after all that.”

“Likewise.” Ignis also yawned , cuddling up closer to Gladio. “Sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams Iggy.” Gladio pecked his lips one last time before both of them were lulled into slumber, finding comfort within each other’s presence.


End file.
